Harry Potter e os Herdeiros dos Quatro
by Hamano Miharu
Summary: Harry está em seu sexto ano. Decepecionado com diversas coisas, ele não sabe o que o espera nesse novo ano letivo.
1. Notas Iniciais

**Notas:**

Bem, antes de vocês começarem a ler a fic, eu queria somente falar algumas coisas.

Primeiramente, essa fic não é recente. Eu comecei a escreve-la pouco depois de ter saído o quarto livro. Certo, o enredo era um pouco diferente, mas a trama não mudou tanto assim.

Antes de vocês começarem a ler, eu tenho de dizer que nessa fic, entra em Hogwarts uma aluna transferida de outra escola. Eu sei que existe muita gente que não gosta disso numa fic. Afinal, até a própria Rowling disse que uma coisa desse tipo dificilmente aconteceria. Então só leia se você não se importar com esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, ter que ficar ouvindo críticas por causa desse tipo de coisa não é nada legal.

Deve ser a milionésima vez que tento publicar essa fic. E continuá-la. Inclusive, estava vendo que a última vez que mexi nela foi há sete meses... Dessa vez vou me comprometer a terminá-la. Vou, certamente precisar da ajuda de vocês, com reviews, e-mails, pedradas, sinais de fumaça, qualquer coisa, sim?

Ah, e mesmo que o sexto livro esteja às vesperas de ser lançado, eu não vou mudar novamente a trama da fic...

Deixe-me ver, o que mais devo dizer? Ah, sim. Devo agradecer a todos que me ajudaram a começar essa fic. Eu só não falo os nomes porque provavelmente esqueceria algum. Mas vocês sabem quem são. Eu agradeço também a Deus, afinal sem ele eu não existiria para escrever, nem vocês para lerem. Agradeço a minha mãe. E, logicamente, aos meus professores. Afinal, a maioria dessa fic foi/está sendo/será escrita em meio a aulas tediosas!

Bem, acho que é só... Tenham uma boa leitura!

.Ann Di Angelis.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens já citados na série Harry Potter pertencem a mim. Essa história não foi escrita com fins lucrativos.


	2. Capítulo Um Lembranças

Um véu preto, um duelo de bruxos, um bruxo de cabelos negros e um trejeito de sorriso nos lábios caindo dentro do véu. E um grito:

-SIRIUS! – gritava um garoto empapuçado de suor em sua cama no seu pequeno quarto em Surrey.- Eu não sei mais quanto tempo agüentarei. – Arfou ele e dirigiu-se à janela.

Harry Potter estava novamente na casa de seus tios em Little Whinging. Apesar de estar lá há somente duas semanas, já não agüentava mais ficar longe de seus amigos. Seu quinto ano havia sido muito atribulado, não somente pelos NOM's o que era de se esperar de um aluno de Hogwarts em seu quinto ano. Mas também pelo perigo iminente que Voldemort começava a demonstrar para todos os bruxos. Também por ter descoberto que sua vizinha com a casa cheia de gatos, era um aborto (um filho de bruxos que não tem poderes mágicos). Por ter descoberto que Percy Weasley era muito mais ambicioso do que aparentava ser. Por ter descoberto uma Profecia que revelava o destino da vida miserável que ele vinha levando até agora. Por ter descoberto que seu pai não era tudo que ele imaginava ser. E também porque seu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais perto de uma família que ele tinha havia morrido, seu padrinho Sirius Black.

Após passar 12 anos preso em Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, Sirius conseguiu libertar-se. Mas tinha de viver foragido, pois havia sido condenado por um crime que não cometera: matar James e Lily Potter. Desta vez, Sirius estava perto de se libertar. Lord Voldemort ressurgiu com força total, e até o cego do Fudge havia percebido aquilo. Demoraria pouco pra ele perceber que Pettigrew estava vivo. Mas, quando estava tão perto de conseguir o que tanto almejava, sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange o assassinou. Ah, se ele pudesse por as mãos nela, ele a mataria do mesmo jeito que ela matara Sirius.

Mas agora não era tempo de pensar nisso. Ele deveria pensar em alguma forma de se proteger, de proteger seus amigos. De proteger aqueles com quem ele se importava.

Apesar de estar sendo muito bem tratado por seus tios nesse verão, Harry queria que tudo voltasse como era antes. Que Sirius não houvesse morrido. Que ele ainda não soubesse da maldita profecia. Que ele ainda achasse estar apaixonado por Cho.

Realmente, naquele ano anterior muitas coisas haviam acontecido.

Então, Harry foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água para tentar se acalmar um pouco e ver se conseguiria voltar a dormir. Enquanto descia as escadas, ele encontrou seu primo, Dudley, sentado à mesa, com olheiras embaixo dos olhos, com um copo de leite em sua mão. Depois de ter sido atacado por um Dementador, Dudley ficou muito abatido, pensando que não podia sempre vencer tudo e todos. Com isso, deixou de comer compulsivamente, comendo só o necessário. Perdeu muito peso, seus pais haviam inclusive marcado uma cirurgia para tirar o excesso de pele que virou Dudley.

Assim que Harry viu seu primo, pensou em voltar. Não que seu primo estivesse pensando em desafia-lo ou coisa do gênero. Pelo contrário, ele estava definhando. Não tinha forças para isso. Mas Harry não queria conversas no momento e estava certo que seu primo iria perguntar o que ele estava fazendo de pé àquela hora da madrugada.

- Não precisa sair Harry. – disse Dudley levantando a cabeça – Eu não vou incomodá-lo com perguntas.

Harry sentiu-se grato pela ação do primo, mas preferiu não falar nada, só acenou com a cabeça. Olhando novamente para Dudley, Harry pôde ver quão abatido e depressivo ele estava. No começo, achou que era exagero de seus tios. Mas agora pôde que o que eles diziam estar acontecendo com seu "filhinho" era verdade. Vendo Dudley daquele jeito, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de seu primo. Apesar disso, não conversou muito com Dudley, preferiu tomar sua água e voltar para cama.

Assim que Harry chegou ao quarto, viu uma coruja batendo insistentemente em sua janela e se perguntou há quanto tempo ela estava lá. Abrindo a janela, Harry deixou a coruja entrar e depositar as três cartas que escrevia encima da cama. Devido ao cansaço no qual ela se encontrava, Harry colocou-a no poleiro vazio de Hedwig. Sua amiga havia saído há três dias, mas não havia retornado, o que deixava Harry cada vez mais triste. Apesar disso, ele dirigiu-se a sua cama e pôs-se a ler as cartas. A primeira era de Arthur Weasley e dizia:

"_Harry_

_Como vai? É essa a pergunta que nós, os membros da Ordem, temos feito uns aos outros. Combinamos que você mandaria notícias a cada três dias. A última notícia sua que recebemos, foi há cinco dias! Espero sua resposta logo. O mais breve possível, ou do contrário, todos nós iremos à sua casa ver se está bem._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Arthur Weasley"_

Harry bateu com a mão em sua testa. Havia esquecido completamente de mandar notícias suas para a Ordem. No fim do seu ano letivo, os membros da Ordem haviam ameaçado seus tios. Caso eles não cuidassem bem de Harry, eles seriam notificados e iriam fazer os Dursley pagar. Harry decidiu então que escreveria para eles assim que terminasse de ler as outras cartas. A próxima era de Ginny.

"_Harry,_

_Tudo bem com você? Eu sinceramente espero que sim! Escrevo essa carta em meu nome, mas ela realmente é de todos nós, Weasleys. Estou escrevendo para perguntar se você gostaria de passar suas férias na Toca. Já falamos com Dumbledore, afinal ele vem muito aqui saber como estamos, já que as reuniões se dão aqui e em Grimmauld Place. Caso você queira vir, mande logo sua resposta por Wind. De qualquer forma, passaremos aí às 17 horas. Espero que esteja pronto, caso venha._

_Ah, Hermione já está aqui também._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Ginny Weasley."_

Harry havia esperado por esse convite desde que saiu do Expresso. Achava mais possível que fosse para Grimmauld Place, a antiga casa de Sirius. Mas achava que não conseguiria ficar lá por muito tempo. A casa traria muitas lembranças que ele não queria agora. Então pegou a terceira carta. Era de Lupin.

"_Harry,_

_Escrevo essa para saber como você está. Não como um membro da Ordem, mas como um amigo que se preocupa. Desde que você chegou, você não me mandou uma carta sequer. Nem um bilhete. Sei que você ainda está muito transtornado com tudo o que aconteceu. Mas nada foi culpa sua. Espero que você entenda._

_Sinceramente,_

_Remus J. Lupin"_

Harry se sentiu mal quando leu a última carta. Realmente, não havia dado notícias a Lupin. A verdade é que ele não queria contato com aquele que esteve muito próximo de Sirius. O último dos Marotos. Harry então respondeu todas as cartas e acordou Wind, que pareceu bem mais disposta depois do descanso.

Então finalmente pôde dormir direito.

**N.A: **E aí? Espero que vocês estejam gostando e tal... Bem, já tenho outros capítulos prontos. Mas só vou postar quando tiver pelo menos uma review, ou semanalmente...

**REVIEWSSS!**

.Ann Di Angelis.


	3. Capítulo Dois Sonhos e Surpresas

Acordou com sua Tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta ao mesmo tempo em que o despertador tocava.

- Já vou. Já vou! – gritou Harry e sua tia saiu.Ele se perguntava todo o tempo como agüentava tios como aqueles. Eram já quase 15 anos. Insuportáveis quinze anos. Seus tios continuavam sem aceitá-lo. Até quando as coisas seriam desse jeito?

Harry sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar no sonho que tivera. Ele estava ao centro de uma sala circular. As luzes eram estranhas, eram verdes, onde ele estava? De repente, ele sentiu uma dor horrível em sua cabeça, mais precisamente em sua cicatriz. A dor era tão horrível que ele não agüentou, foi ao chão quase desmaiado. Só teve tempo de ver que alguém se aproximava dele. Ele conseguia somente ver os olhos. Eram azuis. E então ele desmaiava.

Ele resolveu então escrever para Dumbledore contando o seu sonho. Quem sabe poderia ser algo importante. Afinal, suas aulas de Oclumencia não haviam dado muito certo. Tudo por causa da sua curiosidade. Por que ele não se controlou? Teria sido tudo muito mais fácil! Nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele não teria olhado na Pensieve de Snape e o seboso professor não pararia de dar aulas a ele. E ele não teria aquele sonho com Sirius. E Sirius não teria morrido...

Ele decidiu parar de pensar naquilo, caso contrário não conseguiria concentrar-se em mais nada...

Na realidade, ele ainda não acreditava que Sirius havia morrido. A todo o momento ele pegava aquele pequeno espelho e fazia mais uma tentativa frustrada de falar com seu padrinho. Mas não adiantava. E cada vez mais parecia que Sirius havia realmente morrido. Mas ele não queria acreditar. Não até ver o corpo inerte de Sirius a sua frente.

Não, ele não queria mais pensar nisso. Queria esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido...

-Anda logo, moleque! – disse tia Petúnia – Só falta você levantar. Não podemos esperar muito, afinal temos que sair.

-Já vou! – disse Harry irritado – Eu já disse que já vou!

Harry saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro a fim de fazer a higiene matinal. Quando desceu finalmente, ele encontrou sua "família" esperando-o para poderem tomar café.

Isso tudo era muito estranho. Eles eram sua família, mas ele não sentia como se fossem. Durante 14 anos eles o trataram mal, mas agora, por causa de uma ameaça, tratavam-no como um verdadeiro membro da família. Quer dizer, quase como um verdadeiro membro da família. Agora deixavam-no comer decentemente e esse tipo de coisa, graças às ameaças da Ordem. Mas mesmo assim, continuavam com os comentários absurdos e olhadelas cheias de rancor. E pensar que ele realmente quase teve uma família...

Ele então se sentou à mesa e todos começaram a comer. Quando estavam no meio da refeição, ninguém havia falado nada. Não que eles fossem uma família feliz e conversassem animadamente durante as refeições. Mas tio Valter sequer reclamara do atraso de Harry. Como seus tios iam sair, Harry resolveu falar o que tinha a falar logo de uma vez, apesar de estar achando essa situação toda meio estranha..

- Tio Valter, hoje os Weasley viram me buscar para me levarem a casa deles. – Harry lançou um olhar ao tio – Algum problema?

- Desde que aqueles anormais não usem a minha lareira, eu não vejo problema algum. – respondeu tio Valter com a boca cheia de bacon.

- Ótimo! – disse Harry num tom seco – Eles virão às 17. Vocês acham que já estarão em casa a essa hora?

Valter e Petúnia trocaram olhares antes de responder a Harry. Até que o seu tio Valter resolveu responder.

- Não, nós só voltaremos para o jantar. – e olhando incisivamente pra Harry disse – Espero que, quando voltarmos, a casa esteja do mesmo jeito em que a deixamos.

- Não precisa se preocupar – disse Harry – quem está ficando em casa sozinho sou eu, não o Dudley.

Dudley não disse nada, nem sequer levantou a cabeça para olhar Harry. Harry achou isso realmente muito estranho. O seu antigo primo teria, no mínimo, lançado olhares raivosos em sua direção, mas nem isso Dudley fez. O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

- Acontece, moleque – disse tio Valter – que Dudley vai ficar aqui com você. Ele não está muito disposto para sair. – ao dizer isso tio Valter e tia Petúnia lançaram iguais olhares de pena para seu filho. E dirigindo-se a Harry – Escute aqui moleque, se eu souber que você fez qualquer coisa com o meu filho não vai ser meia dúzia de anormais como você que vão me parar, entendeu?

Harry limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça. Já que Dudley ficaria na casa com ele, ele daria um jeito de conversar com o seu primo. Certo, Harry não era lá um bom samaritano. E poderia muito bem deixar Dudley do jeito que estava. Não faria diferença... Mas estava tudo tão mudado. Ele resolveu que ia arriscar-se dessa vez.

Depois de algum tempo, os Dursley saíram deixando diversas recomendações. Harry pensou consigo mesmo: _Eu acho que nem Hagrid deixaria tantas recomendações pra quem fosse cuidar de Grawp..._

Logo depois que os Dursley saíram, Harry resolveu arrumar suas coisas, afinal, os Weasley passariam por lá às 17:00 horas. Quando terminou de arrumar tudo, ele resolveu conversar com seu primo, Dudley. Bateu na porta do quarto dele, mas não obteve resposta. Resolveu tentar a porta, estava destrancada, ele então entrou. O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado, a não ser por um papel dobrado em cima da escrivaninha. Nele estava escrito: "Mãe".

Harry logo ficou curioso para saber o que Dudley diria apara sua mãe por meio de um bilhete e não pelo celular. Aliás, Harry ficou espantado de ver que seu primo sabia escrever. Ele então resolveu ler o que estava escrito no bilhete. Mal leu as primeiras linhas mal escritas, descobriu do quê se tratava o bilhete garranchoso. Suicídio. Harry desceu as escadas desabalado. Ele não queria acreditar, mas com toda aquela depressão do seu primo, era uma hipótese bem plausível. Quando ele chegou ao vestíbulo, ele não sabia o que fazer. Se ele quisesse suicidar-se, o que ele faria? Na certa, uma poção ou um feitiço. Mas, se ele fosse trouxa? O que fazer? Ele leu alguns romances policiais, mas eram tantas formas descritas ali, que ele não soube qual delas escolheu para ver se estava acontecendo.

Então ele sentiu um cheiro estranho chegando até ele. O que seria? Vinha da cozinha. A mente dele deu um estalo. Era gás! Dudley iria se matar aspirando gás! Correu desabalado em direção à cozinha. Ao chegar lá, ele viu Dudley abaixado perto do fogão. A cabeça dele estava dentro do forno. Apesar de não saber o que fazer, Harry tirou seu primo de dentro do forno e desligou o gás. Logo em seguida ele abriu as janelas para poder ventilar a cozinha.

O quê mais ele faria? Quando começou a pensar em algo para fazer, viu que a ventilação do pulmão do seu primo estava voltando ao normal. Ele nada poderia fazer, a não ser esperar.

Assim que Dudley recobrou a consciência, a primeira coisa que viu foi seu primo, Harry, sentado em uma cadeira bem na sua frente. Então ele percebeu, não havia morrido. Resolveu procurar quem seria o culpado por isso. Não poderiam ser os seus pais, já que não estavam em casa. Finalmente, chegou à conclusão que o responsável por ele continuar vivendo aquela vidinha medíocre, era Harry. Ele, então, tirou forças sabe-se de onde, devido ao estado em que se encontrava, e pulou no pescoço de Harry.

Harry, que obviamente não esperava essa reação do primo debilitado, tombou para trás, junto de sua cadeira e do copo que segurava, com Dudley a sufoca-lo. Afinal, Dudley ainda tinha força, e segurava seu pescoço com ambas as mãos.

- Seu bruxo idiota! – berrava Dudley enquanto apertava o pescoço de Harry – Seu desgraçado! Como você acha que tem o direito de acabar com a minha felicidade?

Harry, que apesar de estar sendo sufocado não perdia o raciocínio, levantou sua mão que ainda segurava o copo e quebrou-o na cabeça de Dudley. Com essa reação de Harry, Dudley obviamente soltou-o. Afinal, mesmo no calor do momento, não haveria como deixar de sentir um copo sendo quebrado na sua cabeça.

Então, Dudley saiu de cima de Harry e se encolheu perto da parede com sua cabeça entre os joelhos. Assim que se recobrou do susto, Harry resolveu conversar com o primo.

- Dudley? – Harry chamou – Dudley, você está ouvindo? – Dudley levantou a cabeça e fez um sinal afirmativo. Harry engoliu em seco e continuou. Não era uma tarefa fácil para ele, afinal ele nunca havia feito ou falado sobre isso com ninguém. Muito menos com alguém que o tratara tão mal quanto Dudley. Talvez Malfoy... Mas obviamente Harry nunca pensara em conversar com Malfoy, quanto mais impedi-lo de cometer suicídio. Na realidade, instigaria-o mais.

Os olhos de Dudley estavam vermelhos, mas não havia sinal de lágrimas. Talvez fosse ainda o efeito do gás de dentro do forno. O olhar que Dudley lançou a ele era um misto de raiva e, talvez, algo como um agradecimento. Ele resolveu então perguntar o que queria desde que o viu agachado em frente ao fogão.

- Dudley – perguntou Harry um tanto aflito e receoso – por que você fez isso?

N.A.: E então? O capítulo anterior eu tinha publicado na íntegra. Nesse eu resolvi fazer algumas mudanças e tal. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews. Mesmo que não gostem, por favor deixem reviews!

Ah, e se por acaso alguém gostar de D/H, agradeceria se lessem minha song, **_Auxílio_**. Está lá no profile. Por favor, deixem reviews pra ela também, sim?

E agora, a melhora parte! REVIEWS!

**Cybermonge**: _Nhá... Vou tentar organizar melhor os outros capítulos. Já até tentei nesse aqui. Mas assim, pôr detalhes para quem nunca leu Harry Potter fica meio difícil... Afinal, nessa fic tem Spoilers do 1º ao 5° livro. E se for pra eu explicar tudo, fica meio que bem difícil. Anyway, obrigada pela review moço! Kissu._

**Titia Carola Weasley**: _Nháaaaaaa! Você deixou uma review! aperta Blah. Eu sei que você já leu isso aqui... Mas o segundo capítulo está meio modificado... Espero que você goste. E você não me deu sua opinião sobre Auxílio. Deixe uma review lá também, amoreco! Kissundas pra você!_

E, quanto aos outros (se é que alguém mais lê isso aqui... u.u'), REVIEWS!


	4. Capítulo Três Revelações

**- **Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Harry temeroso.

Como se aquela situação já não fosse estranha o suficiente, Harry percebeu cólera nos olhos de Dudley.

Com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele, Harry deu um largo passo para trás, ainda olhando no fundo dos olhos do seu primo. Se não tivesse feito isso, talvez não repararia na mudança que podia ser lida nos olhos de Dudley. Agora era um sentimento muito diferente. Desamparo.

Quando Dudley abriu a boca, Harry preparou-se para ouvir as mais terríveis palavras saindo da boca do primo. Mas o que saiu não foi muito mais do que um sussurro arrastado e raivoso:

- Ah, então você quer saber o que está acontecendo comigo? Ah, não me diga que o grande e magnífico bruxo Potter não sabe o que acontece com o seu primo insignificante e sem poderes? – Harry estava aturdido com a declaração e o tom de seu primo. Harry achava que ele era idiota demais até para saber o que era sarcasmo, mas viu que estava enganado. Muito enganado. – Então eu falarei para você.

"Pense comigo. Durante 15 anos da sua vida, você foi criado, melhor dizendo, mimado pelos seus pais. Durante 15 anos você viveu sem saber se virar. Mas acontece que, de repente, chega alguém e lhe diz que você e sua família correm risco de vida. Que esse alguém que deu essa notícia é seu primo e vive com você. E essa pessoa, que é muito poderosa, está atrás dele. E que ele, seu primo, conseguiu derrota-lo, o vilão, diversas vezes. Até aí estamos felizes. Não existem tantos riscos. Não precisamos nos preocupar. Apesar de você quase ter morrido, não importa. Seu primo poderá salva-lo.

"Mas a partir do momento em que você ouve seu primo gritando, contorcendo-se e chorando, enquanto dorme, você começa a perceber que as esperanças de você conseguir sobreviver são escassas. E então você percebe que você pode até não morrer. Mas e se os seus pais, aqueles que te mimaram por toda a sua vida, morrerem?"

Harry percebeu que, nesse momento da narrativa, Dudley havia abandonado a postura. Não conseguia mais prosseguir com aquela encenação. Agora Harry podia notar que seus olhos estavam ainda mais vermelhos. Sua expressão denunciava claramente que ele estava à beira de romper-se em lágrimas.

- Você entende o que eu estou tentando dizer? – Dudley disse isso com um tom de voz tão baixo que Harry teve de se esforçar muito para compreender o que ele dizia. – Eu não conseguiria viver sem eles! Por isso resolvi morrer antes deles... – e sua voz foi morrendo.

Harry ainda estava atordoado por causa das revelações que seu primo tinha acabado de fazer a ele. Mas de repente começou a pensar que Dudley estava sendo muito egoísta. Sim. Afinal, assim como ele dizia precisar de seus pais, Vernon e Petúnia também deveriam precisar muito dele. Pois ele era o único filho deles, e sempre foi mimado.

Repentinamente ele descobriu que ele também estava sendo egoísta demais. Depois que Sirius morrera, ele havia se fechado mais ainda em seu pequeno mundo. Não dava mais atenção aos que se preocupavam com ele. Estava achando que só ele sofria assim. Mas não era verdade.

Remus sempre fora muito amigo de Sirius, James e Peter. Era o único que havia permanecido firme e forte. Deveria estar sofrendo muito com a perda de seu amigo. E seus amigos, Ron e Mione? Também deveriam estar muitíssimo preocupados com o que estava acontecendo com Harry. Ele não mandava mais notícias, não se preocupava mais com aqueles que sempre estiveram ao seu lado.

Nesse momento ele sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Não havia contado aos amigos sobre a profecia. Só ele e Dumbledore sabiam o que ela dizia. Ele precisava mudar esse quadro.

Então um soluço mais alto partiu do canto em que seu primo se encontrava. Até o momento ele havia se esquecido do primo. Apesar de continuar achando seu primo muito egocêntrico, Harry não podia deixa-lo ali, daquela forma. Abaixou-se até ficar no nível dos olhos de Dudley e disse:

- Dudley, escuta aqui. – Com isso Dudley levantou os olhos opacos e fixou-os nos verde-vivos de Harry – Eu não posso te prometer que vou acabar com tudo isso, mas te prometo que vou fazer o máximo que eu puder. Não só por você, mas por todas as pessoas que confiam em mim.

Assim que terminou de falar, Harry ouviu alguém batendo à porta. Achou que deveriam ser os Weasley. Bateu de leve no ombro do primo ("Se cuida"), subiu rapidamente ao seu quarto e pegou o malão.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele momento.

Seu malão caiu com estrépito no chão à medida em que ele boquiabria-se cada vez mais. Com um fio de voz ele indagou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

**N.A.: **Peço perdão a vocês desde agora. Esse capítulo não é a melhor coisa que eu já escrevi, mas infelizmente eu não estou num dia suficientemente inspirado para que eu possa ajeitá-lo... Bem, eu tenho até o próximo capítulo pronto, mas só vou postá-lo depois que terminar o quinto e ao menos começar o sexto.

Reviews...

**Carola: **Desculpa querida! Tanto por te atrapalhar a arrumar suas coisas, quanto por te dar uma Dr/Her pra ler! PERDÃO! Mas que bom que você está gostando! Continue lendo e revisando, sim? Bjoss!

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Ainda não decidi com quem o Harry fica... Vamos ver. Quem bom que você tá gostando! Bjoss!


End file.
